


Ангел в правом ухе

by Yuonst



Category: Football RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M, Spies & Secret Agents
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-06
Updated: 2018-09-06
Packaged: 2019-07-07 17:05:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,046
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15912579
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yuonst/pseuds/Yuonst
Summary: У него, как и положено, имелся и свой бес, и свой ангел. Бес жил у него внутри, а вот ангел — в правом ухе.





	Ангел в правом ухе

**Author's Note:**

> Написано на Football Post-World Cup Fest 2018.

Серхио был огромной ходячей проблемой. Отличным оперативником, но проблемой.  
Это Серхио, кстати, и сам понимал и удивился бы, если бы чего-то в этом роде не было написано у него поперек личного дела.  
У него, как и положено, имелся и свой бес, и свой ангел. Бес жил у него внутри, а вот ангел — в правом ухе. Его источником был небольшой, почти незаметный наушник, который большую часть дня зудел себе что-то (в основном что-то очень полезное, но часто — оторванное от ситуации, к примеру, о вреде жарки). Его ангел был страшным занудой, но у Серхио, если так подумать, кроме этого голоса в голове больше ничего и не было.  
Сложно, знаете ли, завести отношения или хотя бы собаку, когда то по крышам бегаешь, то сигаешь с парашютом, то вообще летишь в Японию.  
— Ты меня услышал?  
Серхио потряс головой и буркнул:  
— Не-а, давай еще раз.  
Ангел заворчал.  
— Cначала на полчаса при температуре двести градусов.  
— Так-с, — согласился Серхио и ткнул в плиту.  
На слишком умной технике замигал красный огонек.  
— Да ну нахуй это мясо в духовке! Нандо, Нандо, ну тащи сюда свою задницу, пиццу закажем, а?  
Нандо хмыкнул.  
— Мне нельзя, ты же знаешь.  
— Да это потому что ты наверняка не только в душе гремлин, но и снаружи тоже.  
— Это неправда, — не согласился Нандо. — Гремлины очаровательные. Давай, тыкай еще раз в панель. Плюсик видишь? Нажимай на него, пока не появится «двести».

Следующий раз Серхио заговорил о том, что они могли бы встретиться, во время слежки. Объект принципиально не пользовался личным транспортом, вот и Серхио пришлось слезть со своего навороченного джипа и спуститься в метро. Нандо курировал его передвижения, а Серхио размышлял — это он так хорошо владеет гуглом или действительно тоже живет в Мадриде?  
На переходе с желтой Соль на красную Серхио не то что чуть не упустил объект — едва не потерялся сам.  
— А ты знаешь, что в 2012 году станция один месяц называлась «Станция Соль Гэлакси Ноут»? — вещал Нандо.  
Его оперативка — что всегда поражало Серхио — позволяла ему работать, мониторить все, что происходит вокруг, и успевать еще рассказывать всякую ерунду.  
— Не знаю. Это неинтересно, — ответил Серхио, заскакивая в вагон. — Ненавижу публичный транспорт.  
— А некоторые вот каждый день на работу на метро ездят, а не на джипе, — тут же поддел его Нандо.  
— Как ты? — быстро спросил Серхио.  
В последнее время он постоянно цеплялся за какие-то оброненные Нандо фразы, пытаясь слепить из них для себя образ человека, которого слушал как минимум 16 часов в день. Хотя бы исходя из этого факта можно было предположить, что Нандо живет в том же часовом поясе. А может, наоборот — просто он предпочитает жить ночью. Как же сложно.  
— А давай завтра встретимся на этой чертовой Соль? Часов в восемь, а? Я обещаю не заблудиться!  
Нандо издал тот же звук, что и всегда, когда Серхио заводил этот разговор — то ли фыркнул, то ли хмыкнул.  
— Отстань.  
— Но…  
— Отстань, я сказал. И тебе на этой станции выходить.  
Нандо, к сожалению, был прав. Серхио пришлось выскакивать из уже закрывающихся дверей.  
Объект стремительно поднимался по ступеням наверх. Серхио — за ним.  
Объект зашел в здание банка, а Серхио замялся на входе.  
— Мне идти?  
— Нет, — ответил Нандо после полуминуты молчания. — Жди здесь.  
— Славно, — ответил Серхио и первым делом купил в ближайшем фудтраке спиральную картошку и бутылку воды с лимоном. — Тогда я пожрать.  
Пока Серхио грыз картошку, со стороны Нандо доносились только какие-то щелчки. Вообще, помимо голоса, Серхио часто слышал какие-то явно посторонние звуки. Впрочем, он бы не удивился, если бы услышал, как Нандо чистит зубы или сушит волосы. Но пока что этого ни разу не случалось — Нандо разве что зевал порой.  
— А ты, кстати, на футбол опоздал… — как бы невзначай заметил Нандо.  
— Только не начинай, — взмолился Серхио, глотая обжигающую картошку. — Ненавижу, когда ты комментируешь матчи!  
— Я могу молчать, — тут же согласился Нандо. — И ты не узнаешь, кто в старте сегодня. И кто, ого, кажется, несется к воротам! Кто же это? Не знаю!  
— Вредина, — проворчал Серхио. — Ладно, жги…

— Ну что, твой завтрак сегодня был достаточно полезным? — поинтересовался Серхио, спускаясь со ступеней.  
— Самый полезный, который только удалось найти, — бодро ответил Нандо.  
Всегда такой отвратительно бодрый, когда Серхио еще только продирал глаза. Точно дело в часовых поясах.  
— А я не завтракал, — посетовал Серхио, прокручивая на пальце ключи и переходя дорогу по направлению к своей машине.  
Конечно же, на красный свет.  
— Плохо-плохо, — ответил Нандо, но про завтрак или про красный свет — не пояснил.  
— А вот если бы ты согласился со мной поужинать… — начал Серхио и взялся за ручку на двери машины.  
Нандо что-то еще отвечал, кажется, что-то очень едкое, в своем духе, но Серхио уже не слышал. Его с ног до головы окатило горячей волной, стало очень больно, а затем темно и тихо.  
Даже очень, очень темно.  
Потом пришел звук. Что-то негромко попискивало, но через этот назойливый звук настойчиво пробивался другой — голос. Нандо говорил кому-то что-то, может быть, даже ему, но Серхио ничего не мог разобрать. Может быть, сполз наушник.  
Только наушника не было. Серхио попытался поднять руку, смог, но с большим трудом — от кончиков пальцев до самого плеча прошла неприятная искра боли. Попытался открыть глаза — но тоже не смог. Его окружала полная давящая темнота, и только звук стал ближе.  
Голос Нандо приблизился и стал звучать совсем рядом, что-то заскрипело, Серхио чуть качнуло на волнах.  
— Ты слышишь меня? — спросил Нандо.  
Серхио шевельнул пересохшими губами, облизнул их, тяжело сглотнул. Почти тут же ему в губы ткнулся край стакана, потекла прохладная вода — и в рот, и мимо. Темнота стала осязаемой — влажной, странно пахнущей, как будто в бассейн напихали таблеток. Темнота была пугающей, но Серхио почему-то был уверен, что это пройдет.  
— Все нормально, послушай, мы найдем того, кто взорвал твою машину, — продолжал Нандо, вытирая с подбородка Серхио воду салфеткой. — Как ты себя чувствуешь?  
Серхио глубоко вздохнул, прислушиваясь к себе. Результат вышел неутешительный: все болит, все тянет, ломит, ноет. А самое плохое в том…  
— Отвратительно, — прохрипел Серхио. — Ты притащил сюда свою задницу, а я нихера не вижу.  
Нандо издал тот самый знакомый звук — то ли хмыкнул, то ли фыркнул.  
— А когда ты прозреешь, меня здесь уже, конечно же, не будет.  
— Это почему?  
— Потому что я — плод твоего воображения, конечно же.  
Нандо рассмеялся. Звук был таким приятным, что Серхио не удержался и тоже улыбнулся.  
— Это потому что ты гремлин, — фыркнул он.  
— Тоже может быть, — Нандо завозился и встал с кровати. — Поправляйся. Обещаю, что после сходим поужинаем.  
— И позавтракаем? — спросил Серхио, жмуря глаза так, что темнота разбавилась яркими кругами.  
— Самым полезным, что получится найти, — ответил Нандо и вышел.


End file.
